The Story Of 08
by protossmaster1
Summary: AU, Tells the story of a lone ex soldier net navi that finds the lone survivor of a battle called the Navi Massacre that he was in and they get into trouble when the Source of Evil sends virus's after them. Uses final fantasy names and some attacks plz RR
1. Chapter 1 Prologue & The beginning

I do not own Mega Man final fantasy or any other names i use

08 is my own name design

Revised parts

* * *

Prologue

I have been called many things recently 08(pronounced Zero Eight). In the past years I have done many thing some terrible others kind and just. All ask is that you listen to my story for it might be the last time anyone can or will hear it.

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

"Cloud," I Asked "what's the mission for today?"

"You are to go to a military base were you are to disable its defenses and kill all the Net-Navi's that get in your way. While the bases defenses are down a team will attack the base here in the human world Zidane."

"That sounds good, I'm at the warp gate and going in"

"Zidane be careful."

"I will cloud."

The attack on the Navi portion of the base was a success, all except one thing. During the attack I ran into a young female Net-Navi that I couldn't bring myself to kill. She was about my age and guarding powerful armor that I took from her after I knocked her out. The armor had the marking 08 on the left shoulder and that's how my name became 08. As I left the base I wiped her memory clean of the attack and left. Two human world years later we meet again on the Navi battlefield.

"You, girl what's your name, you look familiar."

" My names not girl its Roja and I'm the only survivor of a military base that was destroyed"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're the survivor of the Navi Massacre that happened two years ago"

"Yes, I am."

"It's all beginning to make sense."

"I don't know your talking about so quit stalling"

The fight went for hours with me hurting Roja then healing her, then Cloud finally got through to Dita, Roja's Trainer. Cloud explained that I was infected by a virus and Roja was the only one who could help. I Explained to Roja that I was the one who took her memories and also lead the attack on the base but however, I was not responsible for her original trainers death. She agreed only if I would train her and make her stronger. For the next human world year I trained Roja and as she leveled up I gave her back portions of her memory although, I kept certain pieces of her memory. I taught her how to control her powers and to use her special and ultimate abilities, but ever time I looked into her eyes I saw friends and family looking back at me and I knew or at least thought at least the attack on the Navi base would always haunt me. One day the virus took control of me and I almost killed Roja.

"08 what the heck are you doing its me Roja."

"I'm doing what I should of done three years go!" I yelled as I thrust my sword threw Roja's Shoulder.

"Ahhh!!!" "08 you have to remember who you are"

"I know who I am and I know you must die!" I yelled as I swung my sword barley missing Roja.

"Roja, its Cloud, 08 is completely infected by the virus you have to use your ability."

"I don't think I can I've… Ahhh!" Roja yelled in pain as I stabbed her.

Roja gathered all the energy that she had left and used her special ability Ultimate Decision, an ability designed to change viruses to light, but she used too much of her energy and it killed her. Luckily I remembered that during training I gave her a special chip called a reanimation chip. The chip allows the wearer to be reanimated or in other words be brought back to life. After I revived her we went back to training till a week later when she was infected.

"Roja you Ok" I said after a hard day of training. "Roja?"…

"I'm fine" Roja Said in a different ton of voice "I'm fine but your not."

Roja used her psychic abilities and started to choke me, but right after she started she would stop. "This is so much fun" Roja Said laughing in an evil laugh.

I was confused about now "why are you torturing me, when I'm infected by the virus I try to kill but you torture. Why is that?"

"I'll tell you." "Viruses infect Navis differently, so when you're infected you try to kill but I torture so do you get it now."

"Yes, I do, and you gave me all the time I needed!"

Well Roja was talking I gather just enough strength to cast a sleep spell on her. Well she was asleep I removed the virus from her then woke her up. When she woke up she started crying and couldn't believe what happened. Once she calmed down Roja and I started to have lunch then we took a break. During the break we got into a nice conversation.

"08?" Roja asked, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, we're fiends after all aren't we."

"08, I mean do you like me like me?"

"A I… a… well, I never really thought about it, what about you do you like me?"

"I don't know," Roja started to explain. "You are the only Navi who ever really cared for me"

The conversation seemed to go on and on. During the conversation I couldn't figure out why Roja would ant to love me, after all it was my fault that her home, friends, and original trainer were gone, If I hadn't lead the attach this wouldn't of happened, but perhaps it was fate that I ran into her those years ago.

* * *

I have edited parts of this chapter that i reread and found don't make sense to next chapters.(years have been changed to human world years) also in preperation for 2 new chapters that i will be adding sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2 The Source

Chapter 2

"The Source"

The next day I was woke up by Cloud.

"Cloud," I answered, "What's up?"

"She said yes 08 can you believe it she said yes!"

"Wait, Cloud who said yes and to what"

Just then Roja walked in "Dita, are you sure it's a good idea to get married. You only meet last week"

"Roja," I asked, "don't you know that for every week that passes in the Navi world one year passes in the human world. Cloud, what about the rule regarding human marriages about what happens to the Navi partners?"

"Yes, you and Roja will also get married."

Cloud and Dita's wedding took place with no problem, Roja and my wedding was set for the next week. The day After Cloud and Dita's wedding Roja and I left for what used to be Roja's base, but which was now the main virus base and were we believed the source of evil was. When we got there we saw ruins form the original base and the site made Roja tart crying. Roja had never really seen the destruction due to the fact that right after I knocked her out and took the armor all those years ago I took her and hide her on a safe place n the Internet, because I couldn't see her getting killed. We walked around the base for hours and we were about ready to give up when we found an active portal that viral Net-Navis were going thought so, we decided to follow them. As we made it though the portal we were instantly attacked by wave after wave of viruses. For hours we battled and I started to think it would never end, but all of the sudden it stopped and all the viruses just left.

"08?" Roja asked, "What just happened."

"I don't know Roja, I don't know but be ready for anything."

"Ok, 08 do you know where we are?"

" I believe that we are in the true virus base. I also believe that the ruins of your base is just a clever camouflage, understand."

"Kind of, but 08 why use my base what's wrong with somewhere else?"

"I don't know, it's probably his sick way of claming victory."

"That monster!" Roja yelled as she started running to where we thought the Source was.

"Roja wait!" I yelled as I started running towards her "don't be so hot headed you can't take him alone!"

"I don't care anymore, that monster has killed everything I ever cared about."

"Roja, that's not true… I care about you."

"You do…" Roja said as she stopped running, "You do?"

"Yes Roja I care for you and more importantly… I love you."

"Oh… 08, I'm so sorry," Roja cried as she hugged me, "Please forgive me."

"It's ok Roja, Its ok. Lets finish this guy off"

Roja and I walked for hours trying to find the Source and we knew we were getting closer, due to the fact that we were getting attacked more and more as we headed in the direction we were going in.

"Hey 08?" Roja Asked, "Are we going in the right direction."

"Well judging by all the battles we've been in I'd say yah."

After a while Roja and I came to another warp gate.

"Well," Roja asked, "What do we do now?"

"I think we go through it."

"08, are you sure? We don't even know were it leads to."

"Your right Roja, but I got a pretty good idea were where it does lead to. Lets go!"

"Ok, I'm right behind you 08!"

When we got through the warp gate Roja and I started to sense two energy levels, one was strong but the other one was moving and it felt familiar to me.

"I know that energy level but it's not possible."

"What 08, how do you know that energy level?"

"Because Roja, it's my brothers, kuja's, but he was killed how is it possible."

"Wait a Minute, since when have you had a brother, 08?"

"Roja, I've always had a brother but I saw the Source kill him, how is this possible?"

"That's simple," a mysterious voice said" I've been revived … Brother."

"Kuja," I yelled, "I can't believe you're alive… Wait what are you doing here."

"Easy the Source revived me so I now serve the better cause, the cause of evil."

"Kuja, what are you saying. Why would you let him control you?"

"Oh come now brother its not that bad, the power that darkness has is amazing."

"Stop calling me brother Kuja, your not my brother my brothers dead."

I fought with my brother for about an hour and then he just left. I turned around to talk to Roja just as the source stabbed Roja Through the back.

"Ahhh!" Roja yelled as the Source's sword went though her.

"Roja nooo!!!"

"You See 08" The source said as he pulled his sword out of Roja, "that wasn't hard you should have had a better excuse then you couldn't."

"You…" I said full of anger, "You monster. You've taken everything from me, my friends, my brother, and now, Roja. You… You… You will die tonight!!!"

Just then the sorrow from grieving for Roja mixed with the anger I felt and caused me to Gold Trance. When a Navi Gold Trances there body starts to glow gold, hence the name "Gold" Trance, and your energy level is raised thirty times higher than your normal level.

"This is for all Roja, Kuja, and everyone else who died because of you… Omnislaaaash!!!!"

I charged most of my energy into my beam saber with hit the Source over and over again and on the last swing and my remaining trance energy was focused into the tip of my saber and drove through him.

"You may have killed me," The Source said as he Fell to the ground and started to disappear, "but you will never truly destroy evil."

Just as the Source disappeared I passed out. I woke up an hour later to see a familiar face.

"08, 08 not you to, please wake up, please."

"Ro…ja… Roja you're alive how, I thought you were dead"

"The Source missed my vital spots so I cured myself"

"I did it Roja I killed the Source now my brothers spirit, and the spirits of your friends can rest in peace."

"Thank you 08, Lets just get you home."


	3. Chapter 3 Rose

Chapter 3

Rose

The next night there was a huge party to celebrate the defeat of the Source but no matter how hard I tried I could no get the thought that something else was going to happen out of my mind. "08", Roja Asked, "what's wrong."

"Nothing Roja, it's nothing I'm just tired that's all."

"I've known you long enough to know there's something wrong, what is it 08."

"Fine, I'll tell you, I can seem to think that it's not over yet. Do you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do 08 but you don't have to worry the Source is dead and the lesser virus's are being killed soon we won't to worry now come on 08, it's time to celebrate not worry."

The next day Roja went to train well I stayed behind to rest after all the excitement that had happened over the last three days. Well I was resting I started to get the same feeling I had the night before. This time though it was slightly different, the feeling seemed to be that of a person who was mad and upset together. Even thou I know better I ignored it and started to fall asleep. As I fell asleep I heard a noise and then felt a sharp pain. As I looked down to where the pain was coming from I saw a sword, or at least what I thought was a sword. The tip opened and came back pinning me to the wall. Moments later I blacked out. When I came to I was on the ground and Roja was right above me. "Thank goodness your ok 08, I don't know what I could have done without you. Who did this to you."

"Do you see this blade?" I said as I pointed to the blade that had been in me, "it's called a grapple blade and there's only one person who use's them."

"Who 08 who."

"You should know her, her name is Rose."

"Rose, 08 I don't know any one named Rose."

"Oh right you where never told about her."

"08, what are you talking about?"

"She's your sister, Roja."

"What 08, I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do she was kept secret from you because she grew jealous of you and tried to kill you, due to the fact you where given and the abilities and the most powerful armor.

"Armor, I wasn't given any Armor thou."

" True, because the day they where suppose to give it to you, was the day of the Navi Massacre."

"Very good 08, you've read your history books." A mysterious voice said. "Roja it's been a long time.

"Rose, what do you want." I said as I drew one of my beam sabers anticipating the worst. "I won't let you kill Roja."

"Hahaha, you think I'm after Roja, hahaha, you think I'm after her, she's not that important. I want you!"

"Guess what Rose," Roja said drawing her weapons to protect me, " I won't let you kill him."

"Kill him, ha I don't want to kill him I want him to love me like I love him."

"Now your making me laugh, 08 will never love you." Roja said as she went closer to me to guard me.

"He will if I mind control him."

"As long as I'm alive that will never happen."

"Fine by me, I'll kill you and then take 08 for myself!" Rose yelled as she charged at us.

The fight went on for hours with Rose's attack's getting harder and faster, and with me and Roja having to cast cure more and more on ourselves to stay in the fight. About three hours past with still no winner when the fight took a turn for the worst. "Rose," Roja started to ask "what have we done to you that you hate me."

" Why do I hate you, I hate because you took everything from me and I got nothing." Rose yelled as she went to stab Roja, whose guard had been let down.

"ahhhh!" I yelled in pain as I looked down and saw Rose's blade through what I thought was my heart.

I had ran to save Roja, and did just in time to have Rose's blade hit me.

"08 no, Rose what have you done. In trying to kill me to get 08 you've killed him."

"No, what have I done nooo!!!!" Roja yelled as she ran off.

That was form what Roja told me what happened being that I was out cold. A week later I awoke to find a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4 Meia and the Gray Trance

Chapter 4

Meia and the Gray Trance

I woke up on what I thought was the next day to find a little female Navi laying next to me. "What the, who are you,"

"Nice to see you awake 08, you've been out cold for a week. I see you've meet your daughter Meia."

"Meia? That means Cloud and Dita have had a daughter. Cloud, you there?"

Cloud and me talked for a couple of hours about Meia and their daughter.

"It makes sense Cloud, children of Navi trainers are given a Navi of the same sex to keep them from falling in love with them."

"Yeah your right what 08 you what a son."

"No it's not that, I figured you and Dita would wait awhile before having a kid."

"We were, but then we changed our minds, is anything wrong with that."

"No, Cloud what did you name your daughter."

"I didn't name her Dita did."

"Well, what did she name her?"

"She named Misty after a friend of hers that past away."

"Misty, that's a good name for her. Hey have you noticed anything about Meia."

"Yeah, I have she seems to have the ability to use all known Trances, including the Black trance."

"Cloud, your not thinking what I'm thinking are you."

"You mean that Meia's the chosen one."

"Right, but I want to know more about the Gray Trance."

"I've been doing a little research, it seems that the Gray Trance has the ability to raise a Navi's power 50 times. Other than that there's little know about it."

"K cloud, I'm going to train Meia call me if you find anything else out about the Gray Trance."

Over the next few weeks I trained Meia and taught her how to fight and control her powers. Every now and then we would take a brake because Cloud would call to update me or just to take a break and that's when I found out some bad news. Cloud told me that the Gray Trance is the Trance of hatred, a viral Trance, and the only way to use it is to be forced into it. The Gray Trance amazed me enough that I had to try to get Meia to trance the next day I took the opportunity to get Meia into the Trance. When She wasn't looking I pinned her to the wall and then started to stab her over and over curing her when she needed it. "Dad, why are u doing this?" Meia said crying with pain as each stab occurred.

Just then Roja walked in to see me stabbing her. "08, what do you think your doing!!"

"Roja stay out of this, I'm trying to get one of her Trances to activate" I said as I stabbed her again. "Just trust me."

"Trust you, you've gone insane. You're going to kill her, ahhh!" Roja yelled as I stabbed her.

Right after I stabbed I cured her and put her to sleep to make Meia think I killed her and it worked. "Father why did you kill mommy, I, I hate youuu!!!"

Meia's body started to glow a grayish aura. She broke down the door in the containment room she was in and then came after me. "Meia stop it's ok, Roja's ok, she's only asleep."

"Lies, all lies, she's dead and you'll pay" Meia yelled as she attacked me.

After she throw me into the wall I played dead and it worked, or at least I thought it worked. During that time Cloud called me to tell me something that he didn't know I figured out. "08, its Cloud, you there?"

"Yeah barely, what's up."

"I've found more info about the Gray Trance, it seems that when a Navi is in the Gray Trance they become uncontrollable."

"Thanks for the info Cloud but it's a bit to late I already figured it out."

"What, 08 you didn't, 08 come in are you there over. 08 respond please respond."

Meia had snuck up on me and knocked me out. I woke up an hour later with Roja sitting beside me. " 08 why did you hurt our daughter, and now look, she's gone."

"I'm sorry I was trying to see if the legend was true. Don't worry we will find her."

"We better, 08 I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Yeah, now lets go find your daughter."

We searched all over the area we live in to try to find Meia but with no luck. After I scanned the area I find out that she was heading towards a portal to other areas. As we went to the portal we past through a couple of nomad Navi towns that all were destroyed, When we asked who attacked them they all said the same thing, it was a young female Net Navi in a glowing gray armor. About an hour later we came to the portal. " 08, has Meia been here."

"Judging by the destruction yes, and the portals been used lately. Just give me a minute to see where see went."

"Hurry 08, we can't lose her."

"I'm hurrying, don't rush me. Wait, got it, the last portal opened was opened by a young female Navi that fits Meia's description."

"Great 08, where's it go to!?"

"The Internet…."


	5. Chapter 5 The Internet

Chapter 5

The Internet

Meia had opened a portal to the Internet and ran away. The portals sensors indicate that her power levels were at her normal level so I assumed that she remembered what happened and ran away figuring she wouldn't be welcome for what she did. I was worried as well because the Internet is huge and due to the large amount of natural jamming it's impossible to get a long-range lock on an individual person. As Roja and went though the portal to find her all I could think was, Meia please forgive me and please be ok.

"Meia were are you, Meia!" I yelled hoping she wasn't far. "Roja you ok"

"Yea I'm fine it's just the last time I was here I was alone just like Meia is now."

"Don't worry, with me and you searching here and Cloud and Dita searching from outside we'll find her and she'll be ok."

"I hope your right 08, cause if she isn't I'll see you dead for it."

Hearing the one I love tell me that she'll she me rot if our daughter was dead form this scared me. Not over fear of jail but that Roja would actually do that to me after the way we helped each other and the way love each other. It also made me question weather she truly loved me or not. About an hour later I picked up Meia's signal. "Roja I got her she's moving east from here fast but way can catch up to her we go now."

"K lets get our daughter back"

Meanwhile Cloud and Dita had gotten a comm. link open to her and were trying to convince to stop running. "Meia," cloud said trying to calm her down, "you have to stop running and go back to 08 and Roja."

"No dad killed mom and hurt me over and over, I hate him."

"No Meia, he didn't kill your mom, Her and your dad are looking for you even now."

"Lies I watched dad stab her I even tried to revive her but I couldn't"

"No my Roja's still alive," Dita said, "08 put a sleep spell on you so that you would think she was killed and you would trance."

"But… I…. Saw… it."

"No, Meia, I'm not dead I'm right here." Roja said as she put her hand on Meia's shoulder."

"Mommy… your alive… MOMMY!!" Meia yelled as she started to cry. " I thought Dad killed you."

"No I didn't, I would never do that, I love your mom to much to do any thing like that.

"I hate you, I hate you." Roja yelled as she started to Gray Trance.

"Roja please calm down I'm sorry for hurting you, please forgive me."

"Forgive your father Meia please."

"He's not my father any more he lost that title when he tried to kill me and if you're on his side you are just like him!" Meia yelled as she entered the Gray trance.

Doing the only thing I could think of at the time I let her enter the Trance so I could I could get my daughter back. Because Roja was closer to her then I was Meia charged at her. I took the opportunity to jump in front of her charge taking the full force of her sword fatally wounded me. As I fell down Roja caught me. "Agrh. Ro...ja.. I'm sor…ry cough this is wh…at…cough you wa…nted,… to see me cough dea…."

"I don't, I didn't wont you dead 08. I was upset and didn't know what I was saying." Roja started to cry as Meia fell out of the Gray Trance and started to cry.

"No,… what have I done? Father!" Roja collapsed in despair from what she did. "Mom you still love me don't you"

"What, Meia, I… Never quit loving you."

"But, I killed dad."

"You weren't yourself you can't hold yourself responsible."

"I'm sorry so sorry."

"Roja, come in it's me Cloud I have an idea on how to get 08 back"

"How, Cloud please tell me."

"Roja, Meia has a ability to revive Navi's but only loved one's, if she doesn't love the one she wants to revive it will not work."

"I love dad I don't what him to die."

With that Meia walked over to Roja, who was still holding onto my body, and went onto her knee's and put her hands together as if she was praying. About two minutes later Meia's body started to glow with a goldish aura. Then Meia put her hands on my chest. As she moved her hand to put them on my body Roja told me that the goldish aura went from her whole body to just her hands. Once she touched my body the goldish aura went to my body and then slowly dissipated as life came back into my body.

"cough I'm alive how"

"Meia, Meia revived you" Roja said crying tears of joy.

"But I thought that Meia could only revive the people she loves"

"Dad, I do love you and I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"It's ok lets get out of this place now and go home."


	6. Chapter 6 The Scanner

Chapter 6

The Scanner

A Week after finding Meia on the net Roja, Meia, and me finally made it bake to the portal to our sector. "We finally made it 08 we can go home." Roja said full of excitement.

"Yea Roja, were back lets go home and get some rest."

When we got back to our house, Roja and I noticed that the front door had been broken down. When we finally got inside the house was a wreck and the walls had holes in some places. "Who when do this," Roja asked as she started to cry. "This is horrible."

"I don't know Roja but, it doesn't look like anything has been taken."

"Mom, dad come here I found something."

As Roja and I ran to see what Meia Found I started to fear that someone found out about a project I was working on, and were I hid it. "What the heck happened here?" while looking at a hole in the wall caused by and explosion. "I that wasn't there."

"Umm yea actually it was there. There was a hidden there, that corridor goes to my lab."

"What! Why didn't you tell me 08?"

"Well to put it simply I didn't you two to get hurt."

"Still, you should have told me. What's so important in that lab that you wanted to or had to keep it a secret from us?"

"A…A… nothing that important."

"BULL! 08, I can tell when your lying."

"Ok… Ok… You got me. I was working on a way to teleport a Navi to the human world or for a human to come here to the Navi world. If that technology ever got into the wrong hands it could cause us trouble."

"How?" Meia asked me confused.

"If someone were to get to the human world they could kill a Navi trainer."

"But I don't get it, I know its bad for someone to die but how does it affect us."

"Easy, the Navi who belonged to the trainer who died gets moved to a different trainer in a different sector."

"Basically, if one of the viruses were to want someone gone they couldn't kill they could kill the trainer who couldn't defend themselves. Understand now Meia" Roja explained, "but who would need the scanner and why?"

"Roja come in its Cloud."

"Yea Cloud, what's up?"

"It's Dita, she's been accident."

"What! How? Is she ok?"

"We don't know, the doctors don't think she'll make it threw the night."

"Cloud, what happened," I asked?

"Dita and her sister where going home when something hit there car."

"What do you mean something?"

"Well the car was by itself, there no others in the area no skid marks. What ever hit them they didn't know it. There was another strange thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Dita's sister was found pulled from the wreckage and lying as if someone helped her, also, she had no major injures which the doctor said doesn't make any sense. The way the crash happened both Dita and Magenta (Dita's sister) should be equally hurt."

After hearing Cloud say that the wreckage was strange I took off to the control terminal for the scanner ad found out that the scanner had been used by earlier, but what scared me even more was that the pattern of the Navi that last used the scanner was Rose. "O no, Roja get over here I need help. Hurry! Cloud where's Dita?"

"In a hospital, why?"

"What hospital?"

"Mercy Medical, here in town, Why?"

"Dita is in danger, go to her and keep her safe at all costs."

"What, 08 why?"

"No time to explain 08 out."

"Roja When I walk in the scanner press this button." I said as I showed Roja her what to do, "and under no circumstances are you or Meia to follow me, got it!"

"Yea, but where are you going?"

"To the human world…"


	7. Chapter 7 The Human World

Chapter 7

The Human World

"08, are you sure it's good idea." Roja Asked worried something would happen. "Maybe I should go?"

"No it's my machine I'll be the one to test it."

"Ok, be careful."

"Oh, one more thing, if the scanner activates look here, "I pointed to a screen, "If it says anything other than my name press this button. "I pointed to another button," it will activate a force field, which will hold who ever comes threw."

"Ok I understand, 08 be careful."

As I stepped into the scanner a slight fear started to come over me, what if something happened to me during the transfer, would Roja and Meia be ok, would Rose succeed in killing Dita. The scanner started and I started to notice that my body felt weird and the next thing I knew I was standing in a room in what appeared to be warehouse. "Is this the human world?" I thought as I looked around to see where is was 

Upon further examination of my surroundings I decided that it would be a good idea not to have my full armor on being that humans don't normally wear armor. I retracted my helmet, took my shoulder guards off, if it stuck out to the point where it showed threw an overcoat, it came off. The crystal that powered the armor was the only bulge I left on, for the reasoning that if I got into combat without that crystal my beam sabers wouldn't power up and the armor I still had on wouldn't work, so I really didn't have a choice. After I took off what I could spare, I headed to the hospital unsure of what to do when I got there or if Dita was still alive, but I had to try. When I made it to the hospital I sensed a presence that I didn't really like. I rushed into the hospital expecting to find chaos, but to much of my surprise I was greeted by a human woman. "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"A… I'm looking for a woman, her name is Dita Strife, she was in a car accident yesterday."

"Dita… Let's see… Um she's in the Intensive Care Unit unless you're a relative you can't see her."

"She's my cousin and I'm really worried about her."

"Oh ok, you go down to the end of the hallway, take a right and the ICU is the third door on the left."

"Thanks." I said as I took off towards the ICU.

"When I entered the ICU I became even more confused, there were even more rooms. I walked around the ICU and eventually found the room Dita was in. "Who are you?" Cloud asked in I walked in."

"I'm a friend, I'm here to help."

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, your name, you do have one don't you?"

I was in a jam, I couldn't use my Navi name because cloud would think I was a crazy fool, and if Rose was here my cover would be blown. What was I to do? "My name is Zidane."

"Zidane? That's the same name as the name of my Net-Navi."

"It is,.. That's strange," I said trying to act as human as possible, "so how's Dita doing?"

"Not to good, her condition hasn't changed in hours. You said you were here to help what did you mean."

"A…A…to help by making sure you're ok."

"Oh you're one of those spiritual helpers."

"Yea…Yea you hit it right on the nail."

"Well then, I have a question."

"Go ahead, ask."

"What's with the boots that look like armor?"

I looked down and realized my boots were visible threw the overcoat. In less I could think of something I was screwed. "There specially made for biking." I said quickly in hope he would believe it.

"Oh, I've never seen them before. Are they new?"

"Umm, yea there a… prototype."

"That's cool are they going to come out soon… What's wrong with you?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

I could feel Rose in the area and she was close by. Should I reveal myself and risk Rose attacking me first or wait till she made her move. Just then the lights power to the ICU went out. "Looks like Rose has made her move Luckily Dita's life-support system's are on a different power source."

"What? Rose? What are you talking about?" Cloud asked as my helmet came on. "What the heck is going on?"

"No time to explain. Cloud, Dita may be in trouble."

When the lights first went out I decided to deploy my helmet to use the lights IR sensors to find Rose and so that Cloud could see. "Zidane, you're not a spiritual helper as you?"

"No Cloud, I'm not, and like I said there's no time to explain got it just stay with Dita."

I started to sense that Rose was in the room with Cloud, Dita, and me, and then I heard it, the familiar sound of a sword being drawn from its holster. Without thinking I pulled out one of my beam and swung. I was lucky, my saber deflected Rose's blade stopping her from stabbing Dita, saving her. "What the hack is going on, now you have weapons that don't exist, who the heck are you?" Cloud said scared out of his mind.

"You shouldn't have followed me here, 08" Rose said as she decloaked, "the rules hear are somewhat different."

"I'm not going to let you kill Roja's trainer, If that means I die so be it, but I will not let you kill Dita!"

A fight broke out between Rose and I. knowing we couldn't fight here I took off for the section of the hospital that was empty for remodeling. "Running away 08, that can't help you."

Once we made to were I thought it was safe I turned to face Rose and the fight really started. Sometime during the fight the alarms started going off. From the outside all the humans could see was explosions, from Rose's energy attacks, and the resulting smoke, which is probably why the alarms went off. "What made you so strong 08."

"I'm not telling you!" I yelled as I swung at Rose.

Not realizing that rose was trying to get my guard down I took that swing at her. As I did she moved out of the way and fired an energy blast to my side, which sent me flying threw the wall to the outside, then threw another wall. When I looked up to see where I landed I noticed I was in Dita's Room. "This is not good."

From where I was I could see rose coming towards me. Hoping it would work I acted knocked out knowing Rose would attempt to finish me off. "Well, well, the mighty 08 out cold by one blast this is to perfect."

Rose got close to my face, "I'll miss you my love."

"I'll miss you to." I said as I stabbed her.

"Ugh… How?.." Rose gasped as she fell to the ground.

No sooner did I put an end to the Rose problem another problem presented its self. "Beeeeeep!!"

Dita's life support meter held the one tone no one wants to hear. "No, Dita, you can't die on me, I love you." Cloud cried.

"Move, now!" I pushed Cloud out of the way. "Cure!"

Nothing. "Cure, come-on."

Again nothing "Dita, I know you're not the one to give up, Cure!"

"Beeeeeep…Beep…Beep…Beep." Dita's life support meter became normal.

"Mmm,.. Hello 08." Dita said as she opened her eyes."

"Dita, you're alive! Don't leave me again." Cloud cried. "08 I owe you one but how is it possible?"

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain."

"What, why?"

"during my battle with Rose, we set off the fire alarm and also the police are here thinking bombs went off so I got to get out of here. If you must know ask Dita, she helped with the project now I got to go."

"Wait, what about Rose?"

"I'll take her with me, she can't stay here."

"Ok, 08 thanks, and get back safe."

With that I took off towards the warehouse. As I got towards the end of the hospital I realized I was in a jam. I couldn't leave the hospital carrying a bleeding woman over my shoulders. Thinking for a little bit I remembered Rose had a cloaking device. I attempted to activate the device only to find that her armor suit had no power. So, having no other choice I hooked the cloaking device to myself and surprisingly it worked even better. Knowing I was safe, I took off for the warehouse. Outside the hospital I found out the situation was much worse. SWAT, the Bomb Squad, and the Police were surrounding the hospital as well as the press. Not wanting to be seen I took off. When I finally made it to the warehouse I looked around till I found the container with the Scanner Dita was working on in it. Starting up the scanner I found that it worked perfectly. "Roja Come In it's 08. Can you hear me?"

"08 is that you?" Roja Responded.

"Yea, Dita's going to be ok. I'm sending Rose threw the scanner First, don't worry she's out cold"

"Ok, standing by"

I started the scanner and sent Rose Back to the Navi World.

"Got 08 I'm putting her in a holding cell."

"Ok get ready Roja, I'm coming home."


End file.
